Episode 1687 (18th August 1992)
Plot Lynn takes Peter to visit his dad's grave. Melanie is insisting that Joe calls the police about her mystery prowler. He doesn't want the publicity for the holiday village. Archie visits Lynn and she really appreciates it. Michael wants to see Joe to find out if Frank has made a decision about the Windslow Farm. Dan teases Mark about Lisa. Lynn is working in the bar. Neil is back from Scotland. He tells Frank and Kim that Kathy and Chris are having a good time. Joe suggests to Frank that the Windslow Farm should be used as a model farm for the tourists as it helps rare breeds survive. Alan asks Rachel to work with Lynn, but she wants to keep out of her way today. Poppy has tracked Joe down at Home Farm. Kim finds it funny and he is teased by Frank and Neil. Lynn telephones Rachel herself. Michael catches up with Joe and is really bitter when Joe tells him that he can't have the Windslow tenancy. Lorraine is back from her holiday. Rachel is working in The Woolpack after all. Carol and Lorraine seem to be getting on well. Lynn and Rachel agree that Lorraine does not normally behave as if she is fifteen. Lynn appreciates Rachel thinking of her. Mark wants to set up a sheep race for bank holiday. Joe agrees reluctantly. Alan is a bit down after seeing the environmental health people again. He feels that his food is not appreciated and all he ever wanted was a mention in the good food guide. Lynn persuades him that it was the sweet omelette that he cooked. Melanie is frightened again by weird noises. Lisa feels left out when Mark goes off with his friends for a swim at the holiday village. Michael storms into Home Farm to ask Frank why he won't give him a chance at farming. Nick, Archie, Mark and Rachel jump in the pool. Frank is not impressed by Michael's attitude as he accuses him of throwing him off his farm and just thinking about profit. Frank bluntly tells him that he will always be a farm labourer. Michael threatens that he will get Frank for this. Everyone is enjoying playing in the pool. Joe asks them to keep the noise down. He then finds Melanie in a state after being hounded again. Carol accuses Alan of poisoning his customers. Michael is impatient in the Woolpack and mumbles something against the Tates before storming out. Rachel and Nick discover that someone has stolen all their clothes when they get out of the pool. Cast Regular cast *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Dan - Julian Walsh *Poppy - Anna Friel *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes